Ice age: The Boy
by MagentaSpy
Summary: After Manny's birthday, somebody returns that might change the herd forever, and also might give Peaches a new friend. Rated T due to blood, violence, and minor coarse language. Also because I'm being cautious. Sorry about some of the grammatical errors. I won't be able to update as much due to my life getting busy.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Well, this is a first...I never wrote a fanfic before so lets see how this goes. Please review this so I can understand what I did wrong...If I did something wrong. Well, anyways this story is after the third movie. I don't especially like the fourth, so I'm doing it before the fourth one. Too many characters to keep track of. Peaches is about nine in this story. Anyways onto the story. Oh, and Bee Tee Dubs, Whoever can guess who the boy is before you reach the chapter, I'll give you cookie...cake. **

**I do not own any of the Ice age characters. All belong to Fox and Blue Sky Studios. I only own the characters I made.**

"Hey daddy! Wake up!"

Manny woke up to the sound of a young mammoth yelling excitedly. It was pretty early in the morning and he didn't expect to be woken up, especially by her daughter. She was mostly sleeping when she wasn't with her uncles, the possums.

Manny let out a grown as he tried to get up after his long rest. He completely forgot what day it was and was confused.

"Daddy! Do you remember day it is today?"

"No, what day is it sweety?", Manny inquired, drowsy as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Guess!" Peaches wouldn't give up until Manny gave in.

"The end of the world?", Manny asked sarcastically, still tired.

"Noooo, Its your birthday!"

Manny suddenly realized and became a bit more awake.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot sweety" Manny then realized they were the only ones still in the cave. Manny became suspicious, but in a playful way. "Wheres your mother?"

"She went to go get you some breakfast"

She was good at being happy all the time, but was never a good lier, something Manny was kind of happy about.

"This early?" Manny had a small grin on his face.

Peaches had a little panicked face on her. "Uhh...Yeah! She thought you would like the best food in the forest, so she went early."

Manny chuckled a bit and patted Peaches with his trunk. "Okay, I'm going to go look for your mother." He was smiling.

"NO!" Peaches shouted. "Sh-she'll be back soon! She said she wanted you here to make sure you don't go away before she gets here!" She became very nervous and was getting louder.

Outside the cave they lived in, everyone was planning a little surpirse for Manny. Peaches was sent to wake up Manny but distract him until the signal. Sid was sent to get some berries. Ellie went to go get some tree logs. The possums were sewing some cloth. Diego was sent to keep whatch to see how the distraction was going and when they needed help the would signal him to come over. They needed to be quiet so they don't cause Manny to become suspicious. Everyone was dedicated to get it finshed as soon as possible. Diego could see that the distraction was no longer working and warned the others that they needed to finish soon.

"Guys, Manny is getting a bit suspicious. We may need to pick up the pace." Ellie was already running back and forth getting all the logs she took down.

"Diego, I'm going as fast as I can already!" Ellie was panting.

"Do you think this is enough?" The possums said Simultaneously. They made many cloths with drawings of the herd and some with just Manny, Ellie, and Peaches.

Diego chuckled at the pile of berries Sid brought. "Sid, when we said get some, we didn't mean get all of them in the forest."

"Well, do you think I know what you mean by 'thum'?" Sid's accent was very noticeable, with spit coming out after ever use of his tongue.

Ellie talked louder, but not enough to wake make Manny notice. "Guys, quit your jibber-jabber, we better start building it. We're running out of time!"  
Everyone stopped doing there jobs and started to set up the surprise. It took a bit longer than expected but they finally built it. It looked magnificent and all were happy with what they built. The hid it behind some trees and bushes.

"Alright guys, get into position!" Ellie said as she hid behind a few trees. The possums went in high in a tree next to Ellie. Diego hid in the bushes nearby. Sid hid behind a rock.

Back at the cave, Peaches was still distracting Manny when she heard Ellie say, "I'm home!"

Peaches was relieved that her job was done and Manny went to go see her. Peaches followed behind, knowing what was going to happen. she had a huge smile on here face, almost giggling but held it in.

As Manny got outside he noticed that nobody was nearby. He began to move forward, cautiously awaiting something to happen.

"SURPRISE!"

**Surprise! End of the chapter :D What do you think of it so far? Please review! I will be updating soon, don't worry! What do you think the surprise will be?**


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

**Well, Here we go! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm much more awake now so this should have less grammatical errors. Don't worry! We'll get back to the herd soon. I just wanted a prologue before I started. Anyways, onto the story!**

**I do not own the Ice age characters. I only own the ones I made up.**

"AHH!"

A young boy screamed as he woke up to a dreadful nightmare. All he could remember was falling down a waterfall with a woman holding him. The rest was a blur. Yet, he was still terrified of what happened. He was about nine years old and only had his father, Runar. He never knew what had happened to his mother, but he never questioned what happened to her. He thought that it the woman in his dreams was her mother, but he never believed it. He had been having the same nightmare for about 2 months now about sabers attacking their village and him jumping off a waterfall with a woman. Of course, being so young, he was never taught how to use a spear, or any other weapon for that matter. Next year, he would start to learn how to hunt.

His loud scream had woken up some of the wolves and they barked ceaselessly, waking up the rest of the village. The boy knew that he would be in big trouble from causing the uproar, and knew he would be punished. He began to tremble in fear.

_What is gonna happen to me?_ He thought.

He could hear the warriors of his tribe come out of their tents and scream out orders to the the other people of the tribe. Of course, Runar, his father, rushed into his son's tent.

"Son! Oh my god I thought I lost you! I heard you scream. Did someone attack you? You don't seem hurt." Runar was nervous because after losing his wife, he never wanted to lose his son...**_Roshan_**.

"Y-yes Dad." Roshan said, fear in his voice. "I...I just had a nightmare. I...think I made the wolves angry..."

Runar just hugged his son. He was happy his son was not hurt, but this was the 10th time this month. He's been having nightmares for months now and he never explained what they were about. He inferred that Roshan was to scared to talk about them.

Roshan, on the other hand, was completely confused by the fact he wasn't in big trouble like last time when a random warrior came in and found out the problem was a stupid child screaming in his tent.

His father went to go tell what happened to the rest of the warriors, and after he told them, they were very displeased with the false alarms they've been getting for the past month. Many of them threatened that if he didn't control his son's problems, they'll banish him from the tribe. All of them returned to their tent while Roshan went outside to see his father.

"Hey dad?" Roshan asked in a melancholy manor, "Does the tribe hate me?"

Runar didn't want to sadden the already frightend boy. "No. They are just-" He didn't know what to say. "Th-They're just tired. That's all." Roshan knew it was a lie, despite being young, but he played along.

"Oh...okay."

"Now go along back to your tent. Try to get some sleep before morning."

Roshan didn't reply and was already on his way to his tent.

"Runar". A very stern voice called his father. It was the elder of the tribe. He was the wisest and the leader of the whole tribe. Roshan stopped to listen as his father replied.

"Yes Lothair?"

"Come". Lothair signaled to come over to his tent. He had to speak with him about a few things.

Roshan decided to listen in on what was happening. He snuck up beside the tent.

"Runar...I...Know you love your son as much as you dedicate yourself to this tribe, but I believe that he is a major distraction to not only you, but the whole tribe."

Runar could not believe what he was hearing. He knew the trouble his son was causing was major problems, but he thought that he could fix it somehow. He just needed time.

"I think the best thing to do is..."

Runar knew what he was about to say and so did Roshan, who had tears in his eyes.

"...You need to...send him away. You and me both know it's best for the whole tribe. I know you love your son deeply, but he is too much of a problem. You have one day to say good bye to him. I hope that by tomorrow night, he is not here to bother us and you have sent him to another nearby tribe.

Roshan all of a sudden had some sort of deja-vu type feeling, like something similar happened a long time ago. Had this been linked to his nightmares in a certain way? Had they forewarned this day to come? He did not believe this was happening. He wanted to believe was still in a nightmare. He tried to pinch himself awake. But it did no good. He started to hyperventilate quietly.

"Lothair. This doesn't need to happen! You know it!" Runar began to raise his voice. Anger was rising in him.

"I'm just doing what is best for the tribe. You can always have anoth-"

"You don't understand! He is the special one! You can't just banish him! He is the only one in the tribe like him!"

Roshan's heart suddenly skipped a beat. "_Special one_"? What did that mean? Did his father keep a secret from him? Did this involve his mother? Only after he was five did his tribe learn how to vocally communicate. Did he change something in his tribe? This was too much for Roshan to handle. He couldn't take the stress anymore. He didn't want to listen to the rest of the fight. He suddenly started to hate everyone in his tribe. He didn't care about anyone anymore, and he did the only thing he thought of doing.

**He ran.**

He ran so far. He didn't want to return _ever_ again. He didn't care that he didn't know how to protect himself or how to survive the woods. Neither did he have anything to sleep with. His clothes also weren't especially keeping him warm either. But all that didn't matter to him anymore. He just wanted to live a new life, away from his whole tribe.

It was especially dark and he felt like as if he was being chased.

_It's just my imagination,_ He thought.

Little did he know that he was running straight into a log low enough not to be seen in the darkness of the night. Before he knew it, he tripped on it and he fell down a hill falling a long way down, tumbling over every rock. By the time he reached the bottom, he was in a lot pain. His clothes were full of rips and tears. He couldn't feel his left leg and he couldn't move it. He didn't want to believe what was happening. The fear began to sink in.

He broke his left leg. Badly.

He tried to get up but it made the pain even more worse. He never felt anything like this before. He once stubbed his toe, which he thought was the most painful thing in the world, but this was ten times worse. He kept trying to get up. He wanted to keep running. But it was no use. He suddenly stopped trying to get up and just layed there, in the middle of the woods, no one to find him, all alone.

He started to cry. He felt defenseless. Without his dad and the tribe, he almost regretted leaving. Almost.

He started to get tired. He knew he had to stay awake. He didn't want to be a sabers' midnight snack. But the tiredness got to him, and soon he cried himself to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he cried out, "Mommy...". It was muffled by tears and sadness. Then he passed out.

If things couldn't get any worse...He had the nightmare...

**Poor Roshan. :(**  
**By the way, Runar is the official name of Roshan's father. Lothair means leader too. Just thought you wanted to know. ;] Chapter 3 will focus on the herd before this happened. This was the night of Manny's birthday. Oh, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bewilderment

Chapter 3: Bewilderment

**Helllllloooo Fanfic Addicts! :D I decided to update a week earlier. This was planned a week later due to a vacation, but it was moved to next week. Which means another chapter early! :D Also, this is the longest thing I've written for a hobby so...yeah. XD Hope you enjoy! By the way, I dont know the exact ageing for mammoths. I presumed it would be a faster growth. Thats why Peaches and Roshan are the same age, but Roshan was born way earlier. Anyways, onto the story!**

**I do not own any of the Ice age characters. I only own the ones I made.**

Manny jumped back to the sound of his family yelling and jumping out of their hiding spots.

"Ah!" He chuckled a bit after his scare. "Well, you gave me a scare!"

Peaches jumped up beside him laughing like crazy. "You're so funny Daddy!" She had a huge grin on his face. Manny was laughing as well and hugged Peaches with his trunk. After a few seconds, he let go and walked over to the others, who were laughing as well.

Ellie went to go get the big present they made for him. Well, it was big to Manny in a personal way. When Manny saw it, his eyes widened.

"Tadaaaaa!" Sid said using his hands to make it look like he was giving it pizazz.

"Well, Manny, what do you think?" Diego went up to him.

It was a huge timeline of Manny's life, made of shortened logs with one long on on top with strings connected to it. Each string held a cloth with a crudely drawn picture. It started of him when he first met Sid and Diego to the present day! Manny was in shock on how much detail was put on it. There were berries hanging off the side of it that added a nice touch to it. The way it was designed was also a special to Manny because it reminded him of his old home he used to live in before he met Sid and Diego.

"It looks perfect..." Manny said, a huge grin on his face. He looked at all of the cloths that had pictures of his life. "How...How did you do this?" Manny asked.

"Well, we just gathered materials while you were snoozing." Ellie said, with a playful smirk on her face.

"We did the pictures!" The possums said, almost simultaneously. They were obviously happy with themselves.

"I did the berrieths!" Sid said, wanting some credit for the timeline. The possums shot a pebble on Sid's head. "OW!" Sid yelled as rubbed the spot on his head where they hit him. Both the possums laughed quietly to each other. Manny just rolled his eyes.

Manny's eye caught something on the timeline. There was a small figure he started to reckognize on the drawing. It was Pinky on wrapped up in his trunk, sleeping. He suddenly realized how far back it was on the timeline.

"Wow. Has it really been that long?"

It's been nine and a half years since they returned Pinky. He replayed the events that happened those days in his mind. He remembered more about Pinky instead of Sid and Diego, which was strange him. He never did think about him. He was busy with having a family of his own to ever think of him. Diego noticed Manny what Manny was looking at.

"You know, I always wondered what happened to Pinky." Diego said, instantly bringing Manny out of his thoughts.

"I never really thought about him as much as I thought as I would. He's probably have a good life."

Little did they know how wrong they were.

"Daddy do you like it?" Peaches said, a big grin still printed right on her face.

Manny smiled as well, appreciating her daughters childish behavior. "Yes, I like it a lot." He turned to the rest. "Thank you for the gift guys!"

"You're welcome, Honey!", He heard his wife say. He smiled at her then contnued to look at the other cloths. the others looked at it themselves, appreciating the feedback they were getting from Manny.

After they were finished looking at the rest of the gift, Manny and Ellie carefully lifted it up and moved it into the cave. They put in between where the sleep leaning on the wall.

Sid saved some of the berries for breakfast for the herd. Diego went to go hunt down his breakfast as he does for every other meal of every other day. Manny and Ellie grazed on a prarie nearby. Afterwards, the herd continued on their daily activities. Ellie and Manny kept on eye Peaches as she played with the possums and Sid. It was a normal day...Besides the surprise gift and the herd saying happy birthday to Manny once in a while. It was after dinner and Peaches decided to go exploring.

Near the cave was a hill. It was quite steep and dangerous to travel on. It was covered in rocks and rough terrain. In front of it was about 20 feet of flat ground. Now, Manny and Ellie told Peaches to not play over there unless if the snow was deep since it was too dangerous and you could get hurt. Well, let's just say she wasn't really "paying attention". At about sunset, 10 minutes before she has to go to bed, Peaches decided to play over by the hill for a while since it was a bit farther away from the forest and she could have more space to play. She decided to explore around the area a bit. before she went on the bottom part of the hill, she decided to explore top of the hill. She imagined that it was a huge cliff and she and a friend...

She didn't know who to think of. She really never had any friends. Sid and the possums were pretty much uncles to her so she never knew what having a friend is like. This usually distracted her from playing sometimes. She would sometimes wonder where the rest of the other female and male mammoths are sometimes. They were living far from where the other mammoths were settling. She thought of this family as her own little "Herd". She felt special that she had her own herd, but she felt lonely sometimes. Now it was completely dark out and the moon was shining over the trees of the forest. She presumed that her parents already asleep and decided to stay up a bit later than she should. She mostly looked out over the hill and imagined sliding down it with a wood sled like they do when the snow is really deep.

Now she was starting to get tired and decided to head back into the cave. But, on the way back, She heard a scream. It sounded like a young...something? She couldn't really make out what it was, but it sounded almost like a young human. She was told to never ever go near an adult human since they would take her away. This was one thing she payed close attention too, but curiosity got to her and wanted to see if the young human wasw alright. She really cared about younger animals. If she ever found a wounded or young lost beaver she would always bring it back to her parents if she couldn't make it back or if she was lost. She didn't realize how far she actually was traveling.

_That scream was really loud I guess._ She thought to herself.

She stopped and realize that she saw a young male human with an adult male human. She hid behind some bushes to not be seen. She suddenly noticed noticed that she found a human village. Their homes seemed to be huge cloths with drawings on them. She noticed the young one seemed to be sad. He was also very young. She didn't know how ages worked in human ways, but she guess about nine. Suddenly, an older-sounding-human called the adult one. His voice sounded scary. The adult looked nervous just getting his name called. The younger one decided to come up closer to the huge white cloth that the adult entered. She presumed that the adult was the father of the younger one. He came very close to where Peaches was. She had to back up a bit more to not get seen. She could here the conversation going on in the big white cloth, but couldn't make out what they were saying, but she noticed the young one did. Whatever they said it made the boy cry and she felt bad for him.

Suddenly, the boy ran right past her. It made her jump how sudden it was. Peaches saw him run and she followed behind him. He was pretty far from her but he wasn't exactly the fastest runner she had seen. She could run faster than him herself, but she didn't want to be seen. She suddenly realized that he was going to go fall straight down the hill if he doesn't stop.

"WAIT!" She yelled, but he didn't hear her. He was too busy running.

Then. He fell.

By the time Peaches made it to the edge of the hill, she could see blood splotted over the hill. She saw the boy near the edge of the woods. She could see he was in a lot of pain. She also noticed how bad his leg looked. It looked all crooked and red. She saw him try to get up but he fell in a yelp of pain. She started to go around the around the hill down the safer part of it. By the time she reached him, he was passed out. For a second, Peaches just stood there, looking at him. He looked so dirty and red. She noticed a big cut on his other leg that was losing a lot of blood. She still couldn't look at the other leg. It was so badly damaged it made her feel sick just looking at it.

She knew she had to get Daddy.

She ran as fast as she could to the cave.

"DAD! DAD! WAKE UP!" She whispered loudly, which awoke Manny, but not completely.

"Peaches, what are you doing up past your bed time. You should be sleeping." Manny was way to tired to do anything at the moment.

"DAD! This is important!" Peaches could not wait any longer. The boy was dying. The importance in her voice instantly brought him to attention.

Manny suddenly realized how serious she was. "What happened!?" Manny was wide awake getting straight up on his feet.

"Just follow me!" Peaches led Manny to the bottom of the hill and showed him the young boy laying there unconscious. "We have to help him!"

Manny...just stood there. Completely confused.

He was lost in thoughts and questions in his own mind, completely blocking out the situation that was present.

_H-How? There is no way...That can't be him. Wasn't he in back by Glacier Pass? Did he move?_

"DAD!"

He snapped out of his state of mind. He saw the expression on Peaches face. He instantly picked up the boy with his trunk, placed him on his back and ran back to the cave.

Of all the birthdays he ever had, this was the craziest of them all.

**Well, That was the longest chapter I've ever done...**  
**I hope you like it and thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
